Alice Lyn Matthews
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: a second to my story a face in my clouds if you haven't read that dont keep reading..... 16 years after Bella left her daughter to Esme and Carlise. Alice is 16 and very confessed, but all her questions will soon be answered
1. Im older now

Alice Lynn Matthew Cullen

_**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters expected Ally**_

**Chapter 1**

"MOM"

i have always wondered why my parents had named me and my sister with the same name. When ever i had asked any of my family they all told me that i would find out when i was older. Today is the day im older. My sisters, Alice and Rosalie have been up all night turning our house into the party house.

Today i turn 16, sweet 16. i know i should probably be a lot happier about this. I mean most teenage girls would die for a sweet 16 party like the one im having. All of my friends are so excited, but its not turning 16 that is so important to me it's what turning sixteen means i get to learn.

_Flashback_

_sitting in the living room watching my favorite movie, the princess bride. I curled up on my brother Emmett's lap. His skin was so cold. _

"_Emmett are you ok?" i asked him. _

"_Ya im fine Ally why do you ask?" _

"_your skin is so cold?" i had always notice that everyone in my family had these beautiful golden eyes and super cold skin but i had never really thought about it that much and i knew that Emmett would tell me the truth. _

"_oh well, we will tell you one day Ally" _

"_What do you mean one day." _

"_When your older, when your 16 i promise that we will tell you everything"_

"_Emmett i want to know now why can't you tell me now?" _

"_Ally your just like your mother you wont give up till you get what you want" i looked at him questioningly, 'your mother' were the key words in the sentence. _

"_What are you talking about Emmett we have the same mommy?" he looked over and Rosalie who mouthed 'your on your own.'_

"_thats what i meant...shh your movie is on" _

i left it at that, when it came to Emmett every time i asked him anything about it he just said something like " i promised you didn't i?" but today im 16 and as soon as i find my mom we are having a family meeting.

"MOM!!" she usually always comes on the first call. I figured i would just keep my PJ's on and go down and find her. I opened my door and saw Alice standing out front.

"Your not wearing that to your party are you?" she looked so shocked.

"No i just plained on wearing it to breakfast. Have you seen mom?"

"Ya i think shes in the kitchen."

"Ok" i started to walk away. "Hey is Emmett here?"

"Ya i think he's watching T.V with Jasper. Why?"

"Nothing, hey come down stair in about half an hour." she looked confessed then seemed to remember something.

"will do" she smiled. I ran down the stairs taking two at a time, trying to think if i should go talk to mom and have food or talk to Emmett first. My stomach growled and i figured food first. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down in front of mom she had her back turned to me.

"Morning mom" she turned a looked at me, she looked like she was about to cry, i looked and saw a letter in her hand. "Whats up mom?" i asked nodding at the paper.

"Oh this, its nothing its from your..a..um uncle Edward. Him and his wife are coming to visit today"

"oh? Um cool." i had heard my brothers and sisters talking about Edward. Emmett and Alice go and visit him every few weeks. I guess they are really close with him, I've never met him.

Mom handed me a plate with chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. This is what she makes me every year on my birthday, and sometimes on Christmas. "Thanks mom"

"No problem hunny, its your birthday."

"is dad home?"

"Not yet, he should be here soon though. He called from the hospital and said he was on his way." just then the door opened.

"Ally!" dad called from the front door.

"In the kitchen"

"Happy birthday sweetie" dad said coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy" i gave him a hug and he pulled about two dozen pink and white roses out from behind his back. Then he walked over and gave mom a kiss on the cheek and they started whispering something about uncle Edward. "Hey" i said to get there attention. "Can we have the family meeting now?" i had finished my breakfast.


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2**

my father look at my mom, "What time will they be here?" he asks her.

"Soon i think. Edward called and said they were leaving around 7"

"i guess we can start soon. Why don't you go get everyone and meet in the dining room?"

i smiled, put my plate in the sink and ran to the living room. Emmett and Jasper seemed so into the show they were watching,so i ran up and hit the power bottom on the T.V.

"ALICE LYNN!!" Emmett yelled.

"What?"

"WHAT? We were watching that"

"So, its time for the family meeting, I'm 16 today remember"

"Oh ya" Jasper looked over at Emmett and winked. Then before i could even think they were tickling me.

"Happy Birthday Ally" Emmett laughed.

"Stooooooooppp, stoop it... leet me goooo" i yelled between laughing. "This. Isn't. Fair. Two. Against. One"

"Whats two against one?" Rosalie asked standing in the door way.

"They are tickling me Rose help"

"Ok" she smiled and joined in. Just then Alice was standing next to the couch trying to find her way in to.

"MOM!!" i yelled hoping that she could help me.

"Oh guys come on. Its her birthday leave her alone." mom said hands on hips. They sighed and stopped.

Emmett helped me up, and smiled. "So your 16, i guess i have to fess up today don't I?"

I grabbed his hand and smiled "YUP!!" Now my brother is a big guy and if he didn't let me there would be NO way i could pull him but he has a super soft spot for me.

In our dinning room that we never use there is a long table with six chairs. One at each end which is where my parents each sit, then three on each side. I sit next to Emmett and look down at the table. Carved in the most beautiful writing was the name _**Bella **_ which is my aunts name.

"Ok" i start, "Eight years ago i asked Emmett why his skin was so cold, and he told me he would tell me when i was 16. so my first question is why do you all have cold skin?"

Dad looked around the table and smiled. "I guess i will answer this one." he took a deep breath and settled him self on the table. "You see Alice I'm not sure if you will really understand or believe us but if you are sure you want to know i will tell you."

"I'm Sure dad, why wouldn't i believe you its not like you guys are like Vampires or something." I laughed thinking that they would all join in, but no one else laughed so i stopped. I looked down the table to dad. He kept a straight face. "You, you, your kidding me right?"

"No dear were not." mom smiled.

"You see Alice, i was born in London in the 1640's when the myths of vampires and witches were peoples real beliefs. My father was a paster, and he held regular hunts for witches and such." Dad cleared his throat and looked to see if i am watching. "As my father got older i was excerpted to lead the hunts. I was smarter than him and i stood in the shadows one night and watched once i spotted one i went home. The next day the villagers gathered at the sewer where i had seen him. We waited and saw an old and weak vampire. When he noticed us he called to the others, we begin to chase him, being so weak he turned to fight us. He got me and left me bleeding in the street, but i knew what happened to anyone who was bit, so i crawled to a cellar, three days later i knew what i was." my mouth open i stared at all of the beautiful people sitting around me.

In the last few year i had started to notice that none them had aged, but had i really lived in a house full of Vampires for the last sixteen years. I guess there were so many signals, they never ate always told me they had already ate or something. And they all left for days at a time every few weeks to visit uncle Edward or a friend, the cold skin, the golden eyes, the amazing strength, and there were no beds in any one else's rooms. How could i have been so dumb, all of these signs staring me in the face for the last sixteen years and i hadn't really noticed.

Dad cleared his thoart to make sure i was paying attention. "knowing what i was now.. i...i. I couldn't take it. I tried to kill myself but failed. I didn't want to feed off people. I'm not even sure how i survived so long, then one day when i was in hiding far in the woods, a heard of deer past in front of me. With out thinking i attacked the animals. With in days i was back to full strength maybe this was a sign that i didn't have to be a monster. Now i had endless time on my hands i started to travel, to study. I became a doctor traveled to the US and became a doctor at a hospital in Chicago, during the time of the Spanish influenza. There i met a young woman her husband had died and she and he son were dying, some how it seemed as if she knew what i was, and begged me to promise i would do everything in my power to help her son Edward. Even though i didn't want to i was tired of being lonely and i changed Edward."

so uncle Edward was a vampire too. "Edward and i traveled together all of the world, till we met Esme, who had tried to kill her self after she had lost her baby."

"Carlise and i started to think Edward could use a mate, so to speak. We found Rosalie in England she had been so beaten, we were sure if she would make it." Mom smiled.

"But Edward and i didn't click like that we were good friends, then one day i was hunting when i found Emmett in the woods he had been attacked by a bear and i knew i need to save him. So i brought him home and Carlise changed him" Rosalie took Emmett's hand.

"And i was in an hospital, my family had thought i was crazy because i could see the future, thats where i spent must of my life, i don't really remember the day i was changed." Alice smiled.

"and i was changed by three woman on the side of the road i was a caption in the army and the woman took me to fight and train young vampires, then one day..."

"Oooh, i want to tell this part" Alice smiled into Jaspers eyes. "i had seen a vision of a family, two young couples and a young man, i a big house, and i knew that i had to find them. But in my vision when i met them there was a man with me, then i had a vision of a man with blond hair and dark eyes, walking into a diner. So i went to the diner and waited for him."

"I had grown tired of my life and i left trying not to feed, i was in Philadelphia, it was raining and i was not use to being out during the day yet so i ducked into an almost empty diner. I stood in the door way. She hooped down from a stood in the counter and came walking up to me." Jasper looked at Alice and smiled. "You've kept my waiting a long time" he said in his best impression of Alice, "the only think i could think of to say was 'Sorry ma'am'"

"Then Jasper and Alice, came and found us. And we were a family, we moved from city to city making sure to leave before anyone knew anything. After a few years Carlise found a job at a hospital in a city called Forks." Rosalie explained.

"I guess i should explain another part of our conversation. I haven't really told Carlise or Esme about this yet but.." Carlise looked questioningly from Emmett to me.

"OH you mean the '_Ally your just like your mother you wont give up till you get what you want' _part?"

"Umm ya that well.., when we moved to forks Edward met this girl, a nice girl, but she was human and well Edward wasn't. Their relationship wasn't safe and Edward put her in danger when ever they were together and he tried to leave but that didn't work either, she loved him, and we could all tell that Edward loved her too. One day they had a fight and she left. And it hurt Edward, but i wouldn't let him kill himself. But he wanted the feel of destruction so he joined the army." Emmett sat up and glanced out the door way. I looked but didn't see anything. "it was dumb and im not sure why he did it, but one day he sent us a letter and told us about this man his captain his name was Keith. And he had married the girl Edward loved..." Emmett stopped.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at the table where the name was written, and ran my finger over it. "Keith and Bella were having a baby and Edward swore that if anything bad happened to Keith he would find a way home and take care of Bella. He was very happy when he found out that Keith would get to go home to his coming baby and wife, but he was called out for one last run, and he didn't come back" i sobbed at this.

Emmett patted my shoulder. "when he got home, their General called all of the men to come to a bar to meet Keith's wife Bella. Edward wasn't sure if he should go, what he would feel when he saw her again. He brought her to see the family."

"and she went into labor. She was going to have her baby and we would all be there for her, she started to freak out about the whole thing." Esme laughed, sort of sadly. "thinking that she would never be able to raise a baby. She called us into her room right before the delivery and made us promise that if anything ever happened to her we would take care of her baby. We signed all the forms and made it official."

"Then the labor started and Bella had stressed her self so much that she went into shock, i delivered the baby but i wasn't sure if Bella would make it. We pronounced her dead but Edward took her and tried to change her. We weren't sure if she would make it so we took the baby and raised her as are own." Carlise smiled at me.

"we were sure if you would understand so we waited to tell you" Emmett said.

"So, Bella.. is my mother?"

"Yes thats right. Edward called us a few weeks later and told us that she had survived the change. We figured 16 years would give Bella lots of time to understand her strength and get to met you" Esme explained. "Do you understand?"

"Ya i think so. I understand that you are all not really brother and sister, your like boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Emmett nodded. "And Edward and my mom were in love but she left him and got married to me real dad, but he died. And then my mom almost died giving birth to me. And Edward changed her."

"yes" Esme smiled.

"and im going to get to meet her today?"

"Thats right" the musical male voice was not one i knew but it sounded as if i should. I turned to look at the door way. I didn't know the people standing there. There was a man with bronze hair, he seemed very young only a few years older then me, the woman standing next to him had the same chocolate brown hair as i did. She stood tall face looking down, what i could see of her face looked older but not by much, maybe only a year or two older that Esme.

"Are.. you...Bella?" i asked to woman, i carefully stood up from where i sat. staying hidden behind Emmett's shoulder.

She looked up and smiled, i took a step around Emmett so there was a clear path between me and the woman. "Yes i am" her voice was so beautiful it matched her perfect face magically. I hesitated, softly gripping the top of Emmett's chair. I gave it a few more moments thought.

I looked around the table at my brothers and sisters, my mom and dad, even if they weren't really i would always think of them as my family. Alice, Emmett and I made a connection we nodded to each other as if to said that everything was going to be ok. Edward smiled at this as well. I looked to him, he smiled back, understanding my holding back, but i could only do that for so long. I smiled at Esme to make sure she understood i would always consider her my mom. She laughed and nodded to Bella. With that i knew that everything was safe and i let go of the chair and ran to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to cry, holding on to her i understood everything she had always thought.


	3. Shopping with Alice

**Chapter 3**

Bella and i stood there for what seemed like forever, our arms wrapped around each other. No one moved for so long, i was such a shock when the living room clock toll. Alice looked down at she watch and saw that it was almost 2.

"I really hate to cut into this amazing moment, but Ally your party is in 5 hours and your not even dressed yet" i laughed a little and was surprised when Bella laughed as well.

"Same old Alice" she smiled.

"Alice my party is at 7, if its only 2 why should i start getting ready now, its not going to take me 5 hours to get ready." Bella laughed again.

"Thats what you think, is she making you dress up?" Bella asked me, Alice looked at her and smiled. "You will be a while, want me to keep you company.?" i nodded.

"Great!" Alice smiled. "It's been so long since i got to take Bella shopping, we better get going."

"Uhh, Uh-Oh" Bella and i said together. The whole room started to laugh. Alice just stared at us.

"Go get out of your PJ's" Alice ordered and i figured i should listen, so i ran up the stairs and put on the outfit that was sitting on my bed figuring that Alice had left it there for me. I grabbed my favorite shoes and started back down stairs, as i turned to hall to the stairs i heard people talking i stopped and listened.

"So do you think she likes me?" Bella asked in a saddened voice.

"she likes you" Edward assured her.

"how do you know?" there was silence then she laughed. "oh"

"she's not really sure what she thinks about the vampire thing, but shes happy to know the truth, and she wants to get to know you. She thinks she understands what happened, and understands why you left her to Esme and Carlise." then the voices became so low i couldn't hear what he was saying. "she also is wondering why we aren't talking any more." i heard Edward say loudly as he looked up the stairs at me.

I smiled back to him. "Hey?"

"Hi there" Edward smiled.

"Can you like hear my thoughts or something?"

"Only the ones you are willing for me to hear" he looked confessed when he said this.

"oh?"

"it always bothered Edward that he couldn't hear my thoughts," Bella told me.

"And i think that you have like some kind of filter, i can only hear what you want me to hear." he explained.

"Umm..Oh and all that stuff you just said you think i wanted you to hear that?"

"you must have, i can't hear that yours thinking now"

"umm, oh"

"Come on down just stand there with your month hanging open we have to go" Alice said running down the stairs behind me. I started down the stairs again, Bella gave Edward a kiss and followed Alice and i out the door.

"So, what have you been up to lately Alice?" Bella asked when we were in the car.

"Not a lot, Rosalie and i have been working on Ally's birthday party for over a week now. I can't wait"

"Alice its my birthday shouldn't i be the one who can't wait?"

"Maybe but you aren't showing it" she smiled at me in the mirror.

"I've had more important things on my mind" i said looking out the window.

"why do you call her Ally?" Bella asked Alice quietly.

"she didn't like that we had the same name. Since she thought we were sisters all this time. she wanted something different, but Esme didn't have the heart to change her names so we just called her Ally"

"Why sixteen year?" i asked from the back seat. I had been thinking about this all morning, and i really wanted to know. Shes my mother but i don't get to meet her until im almost an adult.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you have to wait sixteen years?"

"I didn't want to" Bella turn in her seat so she could see my face. "I wanted to come back the day i was strong, i had a lot of energy and i wanted to be with you, but Edward didn't think that was best. You were a baby, and he thought i should wait a few years to get stronger around humans. When you were around 6 we came back and we were standing in the trees, we hadn't told anyone we were coming." she took a deep breath. " we watched as the door opened and i saw you come running out of the house, you were in such a rush to go where ever it was you were going, you took a big step off the porch and fell. It was all i had in me not to run to make sure that you were alright. You started to cry and it broke my heart, but the smell of your blood sent me crazy and i ran. When i finally stopped Edward took me in his arms and explain that if i was going to raise a child i had to be strong enough to stand blood" her face looked so sad. I reached up and took her hand.

"It's ok mom" i said. This was the first time i had called her mom.

"it's wasn't to me. I knew that i had to get stronger, because you were my daughter and i would be able to see you before you were old. So i enroll in medical school, i had always hated blood when i was a human, but i had to be strong, it wasn't hard at first just doing text book work, nothing hard. And Edward had done this all before so he helped me. I had gotten through almost my first year when we had our first 'hands -on' assignment we had to deal with our first patients, mine was a little girl. She had Cancer and the doctors needed me to help take blood to do some tests. I knew this was the real test to see if i could keep going in this field i had to figure out if i could stand blood this close. She looked up at me and smiled when we walked in. 'hi' her smiled was so big. 'Hello, my name is Bella, we just need to take some blood ok?' she smiled up at me. 'yup' she was such a good sport. The nurse stuck the needle into her arm and the blood started to flow, once i caught the smell i have to leave the room. I went to the washroom, i stood in a stall i cursed my self. 'Come on Bella, think about Alice, you need to do this for Alice. Its just a little blood Bella you can do this.' i told myself that i would finish school. I would become a doctor and i was see you."

"Wow, thats amazing. So you did it? You became a Doctor?" i asked.

"i sure did. And it was the hardest thing i have ever done. But i need to see you again so i did it. Do you understand why we waited so long?"

"so you wouldn't kill me? That kinda makes it clear. I wouldn't want to kill my child either." Alice pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the mall. I got out of the car and gave Bella a hug. "I love you mom"

she looked as if she would cry. "I love you too Alic...Ally. So Alice what are we looking for?" thank god she asked i was kinda scared to.

"Well, the theme is like bell of the Ball, so we are looking for the most Perfect dress" Alice lead us throw the mall to this store full of the most beautiful dresses in the world. We walked in the door and Alice grabbed a sales woman. "we are looking for..."

"So i guess your use to this huh?" Bella smiled at me.

"Sorta, but i don't think anyone can get use to Alice's shopping, but its fun. I always leave here with millions of new clothes." I laughed as Alice showed the Sales woman all of my sizes.

" i remember shopping with Alice. I hated when she spent money on me but she loved to do it."

"Wow, i love when she spends money, but i guess because it has always been my money too." i looked over and saw Alice walking with this huge pile of dresses, that must have to sales lady under it. Bella laughed this beautiful laugh.

"same old Alice"

"ALLY... Get over here" i groaned and walked over to the dressing room. She handed me about five of the dresses the lady was holding.

"Here let me take these" Bella told the sales lady. I tried on every dress in Alice's pile but none of them suited me, to mine or Alice's taste.

"Stay in there i will find the prefect dress" Alice promised.

"Mom?"

"ya?"

i stepped out of the dressing room wearing this strange purple and blue dress that sat alright in all the wrong places. I looked around the store to make sure Alice wouldn't hear me, when i stopped my dress.

It was a beautiful light blue dress, about knee-length, strapless, with a dark blue band around the waist. Usually anything with a bow i look away but my eye was on THIS dress.

I put my finger up to call mom over. "right over there above the jeans" i whispered. "do you see the blue dress, the one with the blue bow?" i guided her eyes till she nodded.

"Wow, thats beautiful"

"could you grab me one?" she smiled and headed over.

"I know that one of these is going to be the one." Alice said coming back smiling.

"Oh and how to you KNOW ?" i asked her, clearly joking.

"I had a vision of you saying OMG it's prefect" she winked. I laughed and stepped back into the dressing room. The first of this pile was pretty, it was black with a bright pink band around the waist, it had a sort of puff to it but not too much.

"This one can go in the maybe... the black one" i yelled to Alice. I pulled it of and put on this satin red dress. It was sort of low cut in the front, halter, with a mermaid skirt. This one i really liked but, i wanted the blue one. I heard talking outside the dressing room.

"Alice, theres a Sale over there on sliver jewelry, go see if theres anything have would go good with Ally's hair." i heard mom voice.

"Good idea Bella,"

"Ok hun, hears the dress, but lets give Alice credit if she takes it" she smiled. I agreed and stepped back into the dressing room. I pulled the dress up and zipped it, the bow formed a high waist that showed off my thinness. I smiled at my self in the mirror and turned to make sure that it really was prefect. After about five spins and almost a thousand full body checks i knew that there was nothing wrong with this dress.

"OMG it's prefect" i yelled.

"I knew it," Alice said back. "Which dress? Come out and show us" walked out of the dressing room and she looked me over. "it is prefect" she smiled. "where did you find it?"

"over above the jeans, it was screaming to me. I'm sorry i know you wanted to pick the dress its jus..."

"Ally, hunny. You have to wear the dress, as long as you like it i like it...and i really do like it."

"Then lets getting it, im tired of trying on dresses." i signed. I changed and we paid for the dress. Thinking we had took forever i searched my purse for my cell phone. The numbers 4:30 flashed when i flipped the phone open. We still had two and a half hours to do hair, make-up, and whatever where else Alice needed to do.

"i picked up a pair of shoes and some 'bling' when your were paying" Alice smiled, jumping with excitement as we walked to her car.

I stopped in my step to look at her. "Don't ever say bling again... Promise?"

"if you say so, it was cool when your mom was your age."

"Know it wasn't" Bella laughed. "Bling never was and never will be cool" this time we both laughed, and Alice stuck her tongue . The ride home was quiet, but i knew that was only the calm before the storm.


	4. Party

**Chapter 4 **

Alice pushed me throw the door with such force that i almost fell into the door tripping on the last step.

"ALICE" i groaned as i braced my self on the door jam.

She didn't say anything just pushing the door open and pointing up the stairs, Bella laughed as she followed quietly behind. Alice pushed me throw the door into my large bedroom and sat me in front of the vanity that she had bought me when i turned twelve.

She pulled my hair out of the ponytail i had throw in when i got dressed. Grabbing a hair brush and pulling it forcefully through my hair. "ALICE THAT HURTS" i yelled putting my hand on my head to stop her.

Bella took the hair brush from Alice and pulled it softly throw my hair, stroking the strides as the pulled out of the brush. "Bella, your going to slow we need to hurry her friends will be here in two hours" Alice jumped up and down complaining to her.

Bella smiled softly, winking down at me. I had a feeling that she had played this game with Alice too. She found the question on my face and smiled. "Usually she had the shopping done so i didn't get as much say as you, but i understand, you just need to set still." she pulled the brush throw the last of my hair and handed it back to Alice.

"I have done this before.." i started to take a tone and then realized that this was my mother, a woman who had almost died giving me live, and has put herself throw hell just so she could meet me. "Sorry.." i whispered, Bella smiled down at me. "Alice seems to think im some kind of Barbie" i glared at the small woman who was pulling at my head with hairspray and a curling iron.

I sat still for about a half hour as Alice, and Bella worked there way around my head, Bella being enlisted about half way around the head. Soon we were joined by Rosalie who was carrying a box of makeup applying god knows what to my face. Finally at around 6:45 i was dressed, made up and dolled up ready for the night.

The door bell rang informing us that my guest we're here. I took a deep breath and glanced at my self one last time in the mirror, before turning to head down stairs. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were following me all of which equally dressed up ready for the party. I opened the door and was attacked by screams coming from two of my best friends, Sam and Trish, they looked lovely Sam dressed in a knee length White dress with a black strip down the front and Trish wore a simple red number with a diamond studded star on the chest that faded down too her hip.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!!" Trish yelled as she walked in. I smiled at my overly loud friend.

"Thanks you guys look great too!" they looked around the room, "He's up stairs" i smiled answering there search for Emmet they had both shared a large crush for my super big brother.

I heard a small laugh come from up stairs followed by a large bombing one that made me smiled. I turned to look up the stair as Emmet, Jasper and Edward made there way to join the group. "Good Evening Ladies" Emmet smiled. "You two look great" he winked at the two as the melted in their shoes. I gave him a light smack on the arm, though he probably didn't feel it.

Sam's eyes traveled to the bronze hair man standing next to Bella, giving first him, then the couple a quick look down. She pulled me over to her to whisper, though im sure everyone in the room heard , vampire or not. "Who are they" she asked smiling at them as she spook.

I hadn't really thought about what i would tell people about Bella and Edward, then again i wasn't sure anyone would ask tonight. I gave her a quick smile as i tried to think of it. "Oh.. them.. they...thats.. They are..."

"We are her Aunt and Uncle" Edward spook up before i finished. _Aunt and Uncle... these are my best friends i can tell them shes my mom _ i thought to Edward. "I think you have more guests" he smiled as a light shone through the window. _Ok i guess i will tell them later._

I stood by the door greeting guest till i was tried of talking then headed to make some rounds around the room like a good hostess. Esme had spent almost todays cook and making snack for the 60 something teenagers i had invited.

"HEY ALLY!" i heard from behind me. I smiled when i realized who the voice was i scanned the room looking for the beautiful green eyes that made my heart melt. I couldn't hide my smile when he came waltzing through the crowd around him. Zach and i had kinda been an item since he moved Portland ten months ago. "Happy Birthday Beautiful" he smiled as he pulled me in, pressing his lips lightly against mind... he was always careful afraid completely of my big brothers. I reached up to pull him closer pressing my lips into his.

He smiled pulling himself back. "Hi" i said greeting him for the first time with words.

"I got you something" he smiled pulling a long velvet box from behind his back. "i hope you like it, my sister picked it out" Zach's sister is a fashion buyer in Hollywood, so he gets her to buy all of his gifts.

He pulled the box open, setting on the black silk is a white gold necklace with a large blue heart shaped diamond danging off the chain. I was speechless it was so beautiful, Zach's father owned the a business supply company, so he had a lot of money, but this was sort of over the top. I pulled him in close pushing my lips into his with much force not caring who was watching "Its... Beautiful, i love it thank you." i kissed him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and pulled the necklace around my neck attaching it on the back. "look on the back" he whispered. I turn the pendent over _ Z + A 01.15.51 _was carved in a beautiful text on the back.

"Thank you" i smiled then thought about what a wonderful day today had been. I searched the room. When i spotted the couple setting in the kitchen. "Come on i want you to meet someone" i pulled Zach across the crowed room.


	5. I love him

**Chapter 5**

Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella sat around the island in the kitchen talking. Emmet looked up and saw Zach and i walk in. I remember the first time i brought Zach home, we had been dating about a month and he asked to meet my parents, My brothers and sisters had met him at school.

My family usually gave me a ride to and from school,but Zach brought me home that day. We pulled in the drive way just after my family. They got out and greeted us at the car. Emmet pulled Zach's hand and shook it. "So.." he smiled down at him. "Your the 'boyfriend'?"

"Yes i guess i am" he smiled at me.

"Well you better be nice to her.." he leaned down and whispered to Zach, though i heard him. "Or i will hunt you down and pull your heart out your thoart, shes my baby sister" then he smiled the largest smile in the world and let go of Zach's hand.

The others headed for the house but Zach was unable to move. "Your. Brother. is. Very .Very . scary" i stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hes not that bad i promise" i giggled and pulled him into the house.

Now as we walked into the Kitchen, 9 months later, Zach stepped ever so slightly behind me. Edward smiled when he noticed us.

"Hey Zach. Hows it going?" Emmet laughed.

"Emmet be nice." i smiled at Bella.

"whose your friend" She asked.

"this is..."

"Thats her boyfriend Zach" Emmet said, giving me a quick smile. I started to blush watching as Bella smiled.

"Nice to meet you Zach" she smiled.

"Ya...Same..." he turned to me. "whose that?"

"This is Bella,"

"And this is Edward" Emmet laughed again.

Zach pulled me close, i could feel him tensing up. "its okay" i whispered "they aren't really going to hurt you." as i spook though Emmet winked at Zach.

I faintly heard Edward say something that sounded like "he's scared I'm another Brother" they both boomed out into laughter. Zach looked at me confused. "I just wanted you to meet Zach" i smiled to Bella. Then grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him out of the room.

I woke up, when i felt the warmth of very unusual sun leaking throw my window. I stretched trying to prolong getting up. I pulled the blankets off, slipped into my slips and headed down stairs to see if mom, Esme, would make me breakfast.

I turned the corner and walked into the kitchen, i smelt something amazing. "Wow that smells good what is it." i asked, i figured it was Esme, seeing as she loved to cook for me.

"Its a carrot Breakfast cake" Bella smiled placing a steaming piece on a plate.

"OH?"

" i thought you would like it." she smiled as i took a bite.

"Wow it's...its amazing" her smiled grow as i took another bite.

"Zach called for you" she said offering another piece. "i told him you were still sleeping off last night. He wants you to call when your up" i looked up and smiled. "I like him by the way. I know it probably doesn't matter" she spoke quietly at the last part, if it hadn't been silent i wouldn't have heard her.

Thats when i realize it was uncharacteristically quiet in the house. "Hey where is everyone?"

"Oh they went hunting, it's beautiful outside today. Emmet thought you might like to go for a hike later, but Carlise doesn't think you are ready for the..."

"for what?"

"Well you see, our skin kind of sparkles, in the sun, like crystal."

"Really? And Carlise doesn't think i will react while to that?"

"He thinks you should just you know see it first, take us all in, in small doses" she kind laughed at this.

"why aren't you hunting?"

"Esme wanted to stay here to make sure you ate, but she hasn't hunted in a few weeks where i hunted last night while you were sleeping. So i offered to stay here, they will be gone for the weekend."

"Oh, well you didn't need to stay if you had wanted to go... I can feed my self, i am sixteen you know" i smiled so she knew that i wasn't being mean.

"i thought we could spend sometime together" she smiled weakly.

"that sounds great" i smiled too her.

"But i do need to do some shopping there isn't much to eat here. And i figured you would want to spend sometime with Zach just the too of you." thats when i remembered he called.

"ya, we are pretty close." I smiled.

"I can tell, you look so happy with him."

"is that how you felt, feel with Edward?"

"When i met Edward, well first met him, he enjoyed the smell of my blood but didn't want to hurt me. It drove him crazy, but once we started to talk i knew we were meant for each other" she smiled and leaned on the counter.

"And what about my dad?"

"Your dad, that was something i had never felt before. I was very angry with Edward one day, he had over reacted and it made me really mad so i left. I went to Florida where your grandmother Renee lived and we were on the beach one day, when i saw this guy, he was gorgeous. He was listening to music and didn't notice the tree in front of him. When he came too he noticed i had his dog. It was kinda like love at first sight. We spent the whole day together." she smiled. "Most of us don't really remember our lives before the changed but i remember mine so clearly. Edward thinks its because of you. He think i want to remember in case you ever ask me anything. So what about Zach?"

"What do you mean, like when did i know that i was going to be happy with him?" she nodded. "Well, we have moved so much, i tried hard to keep to just the family not really letting anyone get to close, because i knew that in a few years we would move again. And in most places people didn't really try to get close to me. But here Trish and Sam and i just clicked. On my first day of school they smiled and welcomed me with open arms, i still hung out with the family but i was pretty popular, and really happy. Then about a year ago almost, this really scary thing happened." she sat up a little straighter.

"i don't know if anyone told you about the accident, but it was pretty bad, Emmet and i were coming home from concert and the ground was really icy, and im sure you know Emmet, he loves to drive fast. He took a corner a little too fast and the car flow off the road, Carlise said he doesn't know how i survived, i know now that Emmet ran me to the hospital, but the way the car flipped and flipped i should have died that night but i didn't. I wasn't allow to go to school for about a month, Esme was so scared." Bella looked very angry, some one was going to be in a lot of trouble when they came home. "when they let me go back to school i was so careful i watched every step i took, scared that god might take my life at any moment knowing that i should not still be here. I tried to keep my friends away, i was depressed, Trish and Sam were so concerned. I would sit with them but i didn't talk."

"Know one ever told me about this."

"they were probably scared you would take off and try to comfort me or something" she looked so angry. I took her hand. "I'm ok now, mom. Besides the story is about to get happy. I promise"

she loosened up but i could still see her eyes staring at the phone "you can call them when im done" i smiled

"Oh i will" i laughed but her eyes stayed on the phone.

"Anyways, i was sitting in my math class, just staring at the bored not really listening to the teacher, when the door opened. And i guess it was out of habit, my eyes shot over and standing at the door was the most gorgeous human being i had ever seen. I tried to look away but i couldn't and once our eyes met i just knew. He has the most beautiful green eyes. I didn't talk to him tell lunch though. He was a real gentlemen he asked if he could join me and well we have been pretty much dating ever since and i have to say that even though im only sixteen and he's my first boy friend i really think im in love"

Bella reached out her hand and took mine "i really don't know what i would have done if i had never met Zach. He kinda put me together." she pulled me close to her.

"I'm really happy you met him too. If something had happened to you, that night i don't know how i would have reacted. I was so sad when i had to leave you." she stroked my hair. "but I'm not going anywhere now." she pulled me back a little and smiled "your suck with me, now go get dressed and Call Zach."

i smiled and headed up the stairs i wasn't even half way up when i heard Bella on the phone. "Edward you have a lot of explaining when you get home" she yelled. "How could you not tell me that i almost lost my daughter or that she was depressed for almost a month!... GOODBYE...i love you "


End file.
